kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Man Goku
Man Goku was a Zhao General. His specialty was assault. He’s the leader of the Man Goku Army. He was considered the natural enemy of Qin and was the one person the city of Kanyou had to keep away not matter the cost. Appearance Man Goku was a tall man with thin white hair, intense red eyes, and a haggard appearance. He had a pencil-thin mustache as well as terrible teeth. Beneath his armor, he had a deceptively muscular build that belied his lean frame. Personality Man Goku bore a fanatical hatred for the state of Qin, pitilessly slaughtering and otherwise committing numerous atrocities against its citizens. He was notably silent during Zhao strategy meetings, contributing little to nothing on the actual planning of the campaign. Man Goku also greatly respected Hou Ken as he referred to him with the honorific "sama". History Mangoku was a survivor of Chouhei, where he lost his father, Captain Man Gan, who was a commander of an unidentified amount of men. He was responsible for destroying all the villages surrounding the City of Bayou before the battle of Bayou, but that was no isolated incident. He repeated the same brutality time and time again in his numerous incursions into Qin lands. Man Goku was later appointed as Vice General by Houken when he was made commander-in-chief over the Zhao forces. Story Battle of Bayou Arc He is first seen sitting naked on a pile of dead female corpses in a Qin village. Mangoku oversaw the massacre of the villages surrounding Baou by Zhao troops and was the only Vice General to oversee this destruction. Stating that what Zhao is exacting is simply providence and that it is only the beginning, he heads back to the conquered city of Baou. During the siege of Bayou, he sends forth men to attack and stays within range of Qin arrows on his horse, armed yet half naked. Upon arriving at the with Hou Ken and the other generals to the Battle of Bayou, he is assigned 20,000 troops and is placed on the left wing of the entire army. His men follow up after Shou Mou and push deep into the Qin right army but are halted by the retreat signal from their camp. When the armies split up in the deep forest area, Mangoku leads a surpise attack on Kanou's camp at night and takes his personal unit of 500 men to assist Houken. He arrives a few minutes before Kanou's troops at Houken's location and proceeds to attack them when they threaten the Zhao commander-in-chief. In the melee, he confronts Kan Ou and the two warriors go for a dual exchange, cutting the other across the chest. Smiling after being cut, Mangoku parries some of Kanou's attacks before watching in shock as Shin lands a blow on Houken's side in the battle. After Houken knocks down both Shin and Kyou Kai, Mangoku delivers a fatal wound to Kanou and notices the Hi Shin Unit retreating, noting them as the ones who killed General Fuu Ki. His men finish of the remaining Qin in the camp while Houken, having lost interest, leaves the battlefield. He begins chasing the Hi Shin Unit through the forests with his men and runs into them, his troops dealing damage to Shin's men. As the Qin unit retreats deeper into the forest, he does not chase after them after noticing that Shin is missing and looks up to the hills as a logical route for the spilt Hi Shin unit. His men manage to pick up the path of Bi Hei and Bi Tou, noticing a trail of blood leading up to the hills but fails to capture them. He engaged Roku O Mi's army and lost many men in the ensuing battle and upon hearing the retreat signal, was reluctant to leave the battle field. Sanyou Aftermath Arc He was ordered by Ri Boku to appear in the war against Geki Shin and Yan. Coalition Invasion Arc During the Battle of Kankoku Pass General Kei Sha order Man Goku and his army to strike at the Duke Hyou Army’s rear. When Duke Hyou charged the Kou Son Ryuu troops. While Mangoku was attacking the Duke Hyou Army’s rear he runs into Shin and the Hi Shin Unit who halts his assault by rallying the Qin troops in the rear. Clashing with Shin, he explained his own hellish experience at Chouhei. And asserted that the prospect of peace by unifying China was foolish as survivors of atrocities would always rise and continue a cycle of vengeance. Shin counters by saying that he himself lost loved ones but didn't become vengeful like Mangoku as he had others who supported him; Mangoku was merely unfortunate to have no one else help him recover from despair. He was ultimately slain by Shin who promised to never let such a tragedy occur again. Mangoku upon hearing this simply noted he would watch Shin to see if he would keep his word and with this General Mangoku finally died. Abilities |t1=2nd Stats |1= }} Mangoku is proficient with a sword and is seen using his skill to fight evenly with the Qin General Kanou, who is considered a tough general. He wields a sword with a jagged edge and can parry pole weapons such as Kanou's glaive. It has been said that he has a big reach and very long arms. Gallery Manga Anime Trivia *According to Ka Ryo Ten, his acts of villainy have put him on Qin's military list of Dangerous Personnel. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Zhao Category:Generals Category:Coalition Generals Category:Zhao Generals Category:Cavalry Category:Sword Users